


Alayne en el Valle

by AglaiaCallia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Sansa en el Valle se presentaba más perturbadora de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alayne en el Valle

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Spoilers hasta Festín de Cuervos, así que si no has leído todos los libros, huye.

Alayne Piedra miraba con detenimiento por la ventana, el vestido sobre la cama, y arropada por la manta que una de las criadas había puesto sobre sus hombros. No quería vestirse hasta que fuera hora de dejar su habitación; el traje podría arrugarse y quería estar presentable una vez que llegaran las visitas. Lo último que deseaba era ofender a su padre mostrándose como una bastarda desprolija.

Con el Valle extendido frente a ella, reprimió un estremecimiento de miedo, el mismo que la atacaba cada vez que se encontraba frente a semejante inmensidad; aún tenía pesadillas con cuerpos cayendo, y gritos que no acababan nunca.

A veces deseaba tener alas, y otras, correr al rincón más alejado, el más seguro, y permanecer allí para siempre, pero esa no era una opción; ya bastantes problemas tenía su padre para lograr que Lord Robert actuara lo mejor posible, no podía ser también un obstáculo.

Precisamente hacía tan solo unos minutos que consiguieron llevarse al niño a su habitación para que lo prepararan; no quería dejarla, estaba ya acostumbrado a pasar las noches con ella, y creía que lo mismo debía de ser el resto del día.

Pero hoy no sería posible, no con esos señores que debían de estar a punto de cruzar las puertas del Nido de Águilas, tras la subida desde Cielo, y según Ser Petyr, debían ser tratados con toda hospitalidad. Luego de su partida, él los seguiría para atender algunos asuntos y asistir a la boda de Lord Lyonel, y ella se encargaría de vigilar que todo estuviera a punto para bajar con Lord Robert. No deseaba aún pensar en ello, el frágil señor le temía tanto como ella a ese descenso.

No era extraña la visita de algunos caballeros desde que el Lord Protector del Valle hiciera la paz con los Señores Recusadores, al menos por un año. Según su padre, el juego de tronos no conocía de paz, era tan solo una estrategia para seguir moviendo sus fichas mientras los demás jugadores se confiaban, o eso había entendido cuando se lo explicó.

Ahora, solo era necesario que sonriera un poco más, que fuera una buena anfitriona, y una vez a solas, tendría algunos momentos para descansar; últimamente los días avanzaban con tal rapidez y las exigencias de Robalito eran cada vez mayores, así que apenas si contaba con algo de tiempo para sí misma.

Se preguntaba cómo podría hacer para conseguir algo más de ese tinte que usaba para su pelo; las raíces empezaban a crecer rojizas, y aunque se mezclaban con el tono más oscuro de Alayne, no dejaba de resultar extraño; en cuanto crecieran un poco más, se vería muy desigual.

Gretchel llegó para decirle que su padre la esperaba en sus habitaciones privadas, que se diera prisa, porque los visitantes estaban ya en el último tramo de la subida y deseaba recibirlos con su hija al lado. Alayne obedeció de inmediato, dejando que la criada le colocara el vestido y se encargara de las cintas, mientras pasaba un cepillo por su pelo y se colgaba la misma cinta de siempre al cuello. Se miró un momento en el espejo y se sintió satisfecha; humilde, pero impecable, su padre estaría orgulloso.

No tardó mucho en llegar, y tras saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a Lothor Brune, que custodiaba la puerta, entró.

Ser Petyr se encontraba frente a la ventana, tal y como ella lo hacía tan solo unos momentos antes en su habitación, contemplando el abismo. Llevaba un jubón sobrio, de azul claro y crema, los colores de los Arryn; no era muy común en él, que prefería el rojo, tal vez deseaba que las visitas empezaran a considerarlo parte del Valle, eso podría ser.

—Buenos días, padre, me dice Gretchel que tus visitantes se encuentran ya en las puertas.—Se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla, como una buena hija—.¿Quieres que disponga una merienda sencilla?

—Nuestros visitantes, Alayne, querida. Solo piénsalo, ¿no sería para cualquiera un incentivo el contemplar tu bello rostro luego de aburrirse hablando conmigo?

—Nada puede compararse a una charla contigo, padre, eres el hombre más brillante de los Siete Reinos; deben considerarse afortunados de poder contar con una audiencia.

—¿Tú crees?—Lord Baelish puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y la miró, burlón—. Te pediría que dejes esa costumbre de decir lo que complace a la gente, pero la verdad es que resulta muy agradable, aunque sé que mientes. Es una suerte que los demás no sean muy listos.

Alayne retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando al suelo.

—Como desees.

—Alayne, cariño, ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa? Mira cómo tiemblas, ven aquí, siéntate con tu padre.

—Pero las visitas…

—Las visitas tardarán un poco más; con el clima que tenemos será un milagro si llegan todos enteros—extendió una mano—. Obedece, niña.

Alayne no puso más objeciones, y luego de que Ser Petyr se sentara en el amplio sillón frente a la chimenea, se acomodó sobre su rodilla, sin esperar indicaciones, ya empezaba a comprender lo que se esperaba de ella.

—Muy bien, cariño, y dime, ¿qué tal ha ido tu mañana? ¿El querido Lord Robert continúa dando problemas?—. Despejó con el dorso de la mano uno de los mechones que le cayeron sobre la mejilla.

—El pequeño señor se comporta mucho mejor desde que el maestre Colemon le da el sueño dulce por las noches, despierta más animado—. No le dijo que debía soportar sus abrazos, y contarle al menos tres cuentos para que accediera a dormir.

Ser Petyr la vio de ese modo tan inquietante, el que descubrió por primera vez cuando le ayudó a construir el castillo de nieve, a poco de su llegada al Valle; ese día, cuando su tía murió, cuando el bardo la lanzó por la Puerta de la Luna, no podía olvidar esa parte.

—Y debemos sentirnos muy satisfechos de contar con esa gracia, ¿verdad? Si los Dioses son generosos, tal vez llegue a vivir algunos años más, ¿no sería una bendición?

—Los Dioses escucharán tus oraciones, padre, y contaremos con la presencia de Lord Robert por muchos años para verlo convertirse en un Señor del Valle justo y misericordioso.—no lo creía realmente, y seguro que él tampoco, pero era lo más correcto que decir.

—Así será.—sonrió con esa mueca que a veces le ponía de punta los vellos de la nuca—. Y dime, ¿estás lista para mi partida?

Alayne se irguió lo mejor que pudo en su incómoda posición, y procuró sonar tan segura como él debía esperar.

—Todo se hará según tu voluntad, padre, no te preocupes. Me encargaré de que llegado el momento la servidumbre se encargue de que no falte nada en el equipaje, y Lord Robert estará bien cuidado por el maestre Colemon y por mí. El descenso se hará a tiempo para evitar la helada, y cabalgaré junto al niño para evitar accidentes, no defraudaré tu confianza.

Una carcajada recibió a su estudiado discurso, y frunció un poco el ceño, preguntándose qué habría dicho mal. ¿Ser Petyr pensaba que no era lo bastante buena para la labor que le había encomendado? ¿Había sonado muy petulante? A veces podía ser tan estúpida.

—Pobre niña mía, tan insegura.—una caricia en la mejilla aceleró su pulso—. No espero menos de ti, sé que harás un extraordinario trabajo, recuerda con quién hablas, ¿crees que te habría encargado esta responsabilidad si no creyera que seas capaz?

Alayne negó con la cabeza, sin dudar; tal vez ella fuera estúpida, pero ese sería el último adjetivo con el que alguien se podría referir a Ser Baelish.

—Me preguntaba si no me extrañarás, cariño, ¿no te haré falta? Puedes mentirme, como tan bien haces, y decirme que sí. Fingiré que te creo y me harás muy feliz.

Alayne inspiró profundo, y levantó el mentón, sin quitar la vista de esos ojos que no perdían detalle de cada uno de sus gestos.

—Nuestros días no serán los mismos sin tu presencia, y no me sentiré a salvo hasta que vuelva a estar a tu lado.

Ser Petyr le dedicó una sonrisita sarcástica, y tomando sus mejillas con una mano, empezó a besarla, llenando su boca con ese sabor a menta que en un principio le causó tanta repulsión, pero al que había acabado por acostumbrarse; era fresco, como la nieve que cubría Invernalia en las noches frías, y extrañaba esa nieve.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ella muy rígida, sin mover un músculo, y él pasando la mano libre por su pelo, y hombros, jugando con su lengua y susurrando algo que sonó muy familiar, casi como el nombre de su madre.

Cuando se separó apenas si podía respirar, pero no se quejó.

—Gracias, casi te he creído.—la bajó con delicadeza de su rodilla y acomodó sus ropas como si fuera una niña traviesa que se había desordenado jugando—. Ahora sé una buena hija y ve que pongan vino al fuego para nuestros visitantes; no olvides el pan.

—Sí, padre.

Alayne hizo una pequeña reverencia, y salió tan rápido como le daban los pies sin correr, inhalado y exhalando una y otra vez, hasta que llegó a las cocinas.

Dio las órdenes y regresó a los aposentos de Lord Baelish, apenas a tiempo para dar la bienvenida a los caballeros que llegaban hambrientos y recibir un casto beso en la frente de su padre, que la presentó como su joya más querida.


End file.
